


State of mind & Meddling friends

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When Niou is in need of assistance, he surprises himself by who he does not choose.What are friends for?
Kudos: 1





	1. State of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-03-14  
> Creation: 2020-03-27

''Are you wearing underwear?''

''That an invitation?''

''Drop your jersey pants and lay on your side.''

Niou obeyed, revealing a pair of boxers that had apparently been damaged as well.

Tezuka sighed softly before pushing the fabric more upwards than comfort would allow, then chose his supplies from the medical backpack next to him.

''This might sting.''

The warning was meant well but Niou still oofed loudly.

''Might? You're serious? That fucking hurts!''

''And it will do more if I don't get that thorn out.''

''But…''

''Down. Rest your head on my jacket. Or do you want me to get Yukimura or Sanada to do this?''

''No!''

''Then please let me work.''

''Fine.''

Tezuka could tell that it still hurt like hell while he worked, Niou's body was easy to read, but the trickster also tried very hard to suppress his instinctive reactions, giving Tezuka the time he needed without rushing.

''Done.''

Tezuka resisted the urge to pad the rather huge band-aid he had had to use, though he didn't know why it had come up in the first place.

He watched Niou stretch a little, testing how far his movement were restricted, then the platinum-blond sat up and smiled.

''I don't suppose you have a pair of pants in that extra duffel of yours, do you?''

''No. But it doesn't look as bad as I originally thought. They'll make it back to camp on you if you take it easy.''

''You're coming with me?''

Tezuka looked towards the setting sun, then back at Niou.

''Yes.''

When they descended together, stopping every now and then to search for easier paths to take, Niou found himself relaxing. A reaction he normally only had with Yagyuu and only when they were alone, ensconced in his room.

Strange.


	2. Meddling friends

''Let me see that.''

''It's a small scratch.''

''Please.''

''Fine.''

They were so engrossed in their own conversation that they failed to see their respective friends watching them from not too far away. 

''I wonder when those two will finally see it.''

''If he's waiting for Tezuka that will take a while.''

''If Tezuka's waiting for Niou that might take even longer. Masaharu's not that quick on the uptake in his own love life.''

Fuji turned, his eyes opening for a fraction of a moment.

''Are you, Yagyuu-kun?''

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

''Mostly. Though I have been known to oversee things. Sometimes.''

''Like me watching you?''

''No.''

''If you are aware, what are you waiting for?''

''Those two.''

''Then we'll have to help them along.''

''What are you proposing?''

*

''I assume we were set up.''

''After the lecture I got, probably.''

''Lecture?''

''Yeah. Yagyuu insisted on telling me a few things before I choose the next school to go to. As if buchou would ever let me leave.''

''You're staying with Rikkai then?''

''Yeah. You?''

''I'm not sure.''

''You could come to, you know. Might shut Yagyuu up.''

''And he needs shutting up because?''

''Because he's right and I hate it when he is.''

''Right in what?''

''That I… That you and I seem to have a connection. Oh, blast. That sounds even more awful out loud.''

''We seem to have a connection?''

''Yeah. Though he didn't say seem. He insisted on it. Btw, he sounded an awful lot like your Fuji at that moment.''

''Maybe they really set us up.''

''Yeah.''

''Do you mind?''

''Nope.''

''Shall we go in then?''

''A dark room, plush chairs and a load of popcorn with someone else paying? Sure thing!''

''Why would someone else pay for this?''

''Oh, I don't mean you. I actually got pocket money from Yagyuu for this. Oh, and he said Fuji dropped this off for you.''

When Tezuka opened the envelope a few bills made their appearance. 

Niou laughed.

''More pocket money! Let's go! Let's go!''

Tezuka stopped contemplating at that exact moment. Niou's smile was breathtakingly beautiful and he would be damned not to follow him - inside and maybe even for longer.


End file.
